


you could be my habit

by fldx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fldx/pseuds/fldx
Summary: And the thing is, he looks so sweet like this - on his knees, ass presented likehe'sthe gift.





	you could be my habit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my life now[.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb_LxDnGxcI)

The thing about being constantly, consistently busy is that the days start to blur together. It's a chronic exhaustion, bone deep knowledge that tomorrow will bring another task, and another, and another without any real thought for how anyone can catch up on it all. It's a pressure that makes it easier to just accept whatever comes his way and it's enough that Taeyong doesn't even question the knock on his door, just opens himself up to whoever has decided to come over tonight.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep," Johnny says, when Taeyong steps to the side to let him in. 

"No you didn't, or you wouldn't be here." Their schedule ended over an hour ago but Johnny knows him too well. Knows how much he gets into his own head and how long it takes to come out of it.

"You're right," he laughs. It's not an apology. "I wanted to check in on you. Find out what you're doing."

Taeyong shuffles back to the corner of the room where his luggage sits, continues to fold his clothes from the day into neat piles for laundry and ignores the way Johnny immediately lays himself out onto the hotel coverlet, long legs hanging over the edge.

"I'm just getting ready for bed," Taeyong says. "Nothing special."

It's another night on another tour and Taeyong doesn't really _get_ why Johnny is here to do, except maybe to keep him company on the one night he has magically obtained a single room. Taeyong keeps tidying as if he can't feel Johnny's eyes boring into his back. He lasts until there's nothing left to clean except his face, his toiletries kit holding everything he needs to head to the bathroom. When he turns around, he's met with a pensive expression. Johnny has pushed himself up against the pillows now, looking every bit the confident celebrity but also everyday guy that he thinks he is. Taeyong pauses.

"You don't even know, do you?" Johnny's mouth turns into a half pout and Taeyong raises his eyebrow in question. He pushes through the fog of exhaustion, tries to wrack his brain for whatever it is he's forgotten and Johnny sighs. 

"Come here," he beckons and Taeyong doesn't think, never has to with Johnny - he just _does_.

The bathroom kit is abandoned on the bedside table and he's grateful for the shorts and loose shirt he's got on when Johnny pulls him closer into his warmth. They don't do this nearly as often as Taeyong wants but being tucked into the crook of Johnny's neck, curled into his shoulder is as familiar as any place he's called home. 

Johnny's thumb rubs small circles into his hip, a gentle touch, and Taeyong feels himself relaxing in degrees. It's a good five minutes before either of them speaks again.

"What day is it?" Johnny asks. His voice is on the edge of sleep slow, syrupy and sweet. 

"Sunday?" Taeyong tries, a question in itself.

"And?"

Taeyong shrugs. He's exhausted but he's not actually that clueless, and the steady up-down of Johnny's chest has let his mind relax and refocus. Anyway, it's technically _not_ his birthday yet so Taeyong figures can hold out a little longer. 

"You know," Johnny says, "you're not as good an actor as you think you are." His hands pause on Taeyong's body.

Taeyong presses himself closer, closes his eyes, smiles. "And what if I think I'm a bad actor?"

"Then you're wrong." He can feel Johnny huff out a laugh where his face is pressed gently against Taeyong's hair. "You're so good at pretending to be tough."

"Am I really?" Taeyong asks, and it's all he can do to stop his voice from going too sickly sweet.

"You're not tough at all," Johnny says. "You're sweet, aren't you baby?"

And oh, _that's_ where this is going tonight. Taeyong probably should have expected it but he's not upset, not when he can feel his own pulse rate steadily increasing. 

He doesn't know what to say but he doesn't have to because Johnny is covering his lips with his own, pressing a half dozen soft kisses against Taeyong's mouth. He tastes minty-sweet and when he pulls away, Taeyong follows.

"I'm baby?" Taeyong says with a laugh and he opens his eyes to Johnny's wide smile.

"Yeah," replies Johnny. "Isn't it obvious?"

He brushes his hand against Taeyong's cheek, somehow comes away with glitter and not grease. Johnny tips his chin up with a finger, meets Taeyong's gaze with his own.

They meet in a kiss that's again too soft for Taeyong's liking and he lets Johnny know with a whine, twists himself until he has a leg thrown over Johnny's lap, straddling his hips. If they're going to do this tonight, they'll do it properly. Johnny makes a pleased sound and his hands drop to Taeyong's hips, immediately sliding under the hem of his shirt. Taeyong lets himself get lost in the feel of lips on his, the gentle hint of teeth, the way Johnny's body is firm and warm and present beneath him.

"What do you want?" Johnny says when Taeyong finally pulls away. "What can I give you?"

Taeyong is flushed but the words make the pink of his cheeks deeper, make him worry about how obvious he must seem.

"You already know," he replies and it's not a whine but it's oh so close. "You just want me to say it."

Johnny laughs. "Yeah, that's true."

Johnny kisses him again, deeper still, and then rolls them over until it's him on top, their combined weight sinking Taeyong delightfully into the soft pillows. 

"You're just so cute when you're asking for my cock."

Taeyong can feel it through Johnny's sweats, a hard line to match his own growing erection. He rolls his hips up against Johnny's because he can and because he knows the sound it'll elicit from the other.

It escalates from there, really. Two hands on his hips turn into small bruises, kisses on his mouth trail down until Taeyong can feel the ghost of a hickey on his neck, a stuttering of breath like that will make Johnny listen, guide him to where Taeyong really wants him. He's shameless about it too, now that his limbs are as loose as his mind is and that's the thing about Johnny, isn't it? He makes Taeyong loose, all soft limbed and soft spoken, safe in the knowledge that they're on equal footing. Johnny respects his boundaries while still knowing how to push them and how to push him into the mattress just like he wants it.

"Touch me," Taeyong begs.

He grabs at Johnny's wrist, directs his hands to play with his chest, Johnny taking the hint and pressing soft, wet kisses to his nipple through his shirt. It's teasing and Taeyong can feel himself getting more desperate by the second, soft whines escaping him without permission. It's like electricity, a direct line to his dick, and it's barely a minute before he starts rutting against Johnny in earnest, getting whatever friction he can.

Johnny pauses, tugs at Taeyong's shirt, says, "off, take this off."

Taeyong scrambles to rid himself of the fabric and tugs off his shorts too. Johnny loves to look at him and Taeyong loves to be seen, knows the way Johnny's eyes will follow the long expanse of his neck, glaze over at the sight of his tight nipples, caress his stomach, brush his thighs. Johnny's gaze strips him further than Taeyong has ever been exposed and yet he doesn't feel the need to cover himself. He lets Johnny drink his fill, lets his own hands wander, soft touches to tease himself until he reaches his own cock. 

He grasps himself firmly and it's muscle memory, innate. Taeyong knows himself and what makes him tick is this - Johnny on his knees over him, fully clothed and mouth slightly open, not moving an inch while Taeyong jerks himself off. It's dry and fast and _just_ the right side of too rough - so, so good Taeyong shudders.

" _Fuck me_ ," swears Johnny and Taeyong knows he's done well by the way Johnny slips into English.

"No," Taeyong bites out, "that's your job."

He loves being cheeky because he knows what it will get him and that's Johnny, now somehow shirtless, holding himself above Taeyong and taking over, his hands almost entirely encompassing his dick and keeping up a steadier pace than what Taeyong was teasing himself with. He's warmer than Taeyong, more gentle too, and he stops once to spit in his hand, make things slicker for Taeyong, drags his palm against the leaking head and spreads precome over the shaft. 

"You're so- _fuck_ ," Johnny kisses him deep. "Tell me you want it, tell me to fuck you Taeyong."

"I want it, please, you know I do." 

Taeyong's body knows it too, legs wrapped around Johnny's thighs like that will get him closer, get him _inside_ where Taeyong needs it most. 

"Where's your lube?" asks Johnny and Taeyong thanks the gods of foreshadowing as he fumbles towards the bedside table, digging through his bag for the small tube he knows is nestled at the bottom.

He doesn't even wait for Johnny to settle back on top of him, just spreads his own cheeks, one finger already slicked up and teasing, pressing gently at his hole. 

"That's so hot," Johnny mutters. "That's so fucking hot, you don't even-"

Taeyong feels the atmosphere shift as he presses a finger inside, sees the moment where Johnny loses the last sliver of his self restraint and loses himself to his own desires. And that - that is what Taeyong wants, what Johnny knows Taeyong's really requesting for his birthday. Not a physical gift, nothing tangible, just the time to lose himself in the chaos on purpose, and have someone there to handle the rest. 

He knows they should go slow, that it's been a while, but Johnny's got two fingers slick, pressed against his entrance and Taeyong can't help how much he wants it, how he whimpers at how _good_ the stretch feels. His wipes his hands clean on the sheets and goes for his dick instead, firm, slow pumps this time as Johnny works his ass open, preps him to be fucked until he can't remember his own name.

Taeyong's got three fingers in his ass and both of his hands on his dick and he's so close to coming that he can't ignore it, has to let Johnny know, "I wanna-"

And Johnny says, _come_ _baby_ , because of course he fucking does, can't help but always give Taeyong what he wants and what he needs and Taeyong comes with something like a cry, spurting come onto his own belly, Johnny's fingers still fucking him steadily through it all.

He eases off slightly when Taeyong starts shivering but doesn't pull out because he _knows_ how whiny Taeyong can get. Instead, he uses his other hand to pull Taeyong somehow even closer, tug him into a kiss until their breathing evens out. 

"You're so good," Johnny praises him and Taeyong does a happy little wriggle, tries not to think too hard about the cooling come on his skin and instead focus on the way that he can make Johnny's fingers brush against his prostate like this.

It's little sparks that he can handle especially when they light a hunger in Johnny's eyes, one that has him trailing soft kisses against Taeyong's hip now, then the crease of his thigh, then dangerously close to where Taeyong knows he'll cry for it, actual literal tears.

"Turn over," says Johnny, directing Taeyong with his words and fingers slipping out of his hole but hands never breaking touch with body. It should be awkward but it's lost in the heat of everything else, the lights that should be too much but just make Taeyong feel like he's shining brighter. 

And the thing is, he knows he looks sweet like this - on his knees, ass presented like _he's_ the gift. Johnny has a hand on each cheek, spreading Taeyong open and he _whines_ , can feel his cock trying to get hard again despite himself. 

There's a moment's pause where Taeyong can tell Johnny's just _looking_ , admiring his ass and he buries his face against the pillows, shoulders dropping and sounds muffled just the slightest. Johnny makes a low noise, something between a grunt and a moan, just barely slicks up his fingers again before pushing them back into Taeyong, four now and it's almost what he needs but it's not Johnny's cock.

"Johnny-" and it's almost a sob, almost too hard to get the sounds out.

"I know, baby," soothes Johnny, "I'm here, I'm here."

And he is, Taeyong feels it, the head of Johnny's cock, thick and slicked up and too much, so much, so perfect as it pushes inside him. Taeyong feels how it fills him up, feels the tight stretch of his hole accepting this, Johnny's presence, his present to Taeyong. That's the last thought Taeyong holds onto before Johnny fucks him for real, pulls his hips back and adjusts his grip on Taeyong's hips so he can start a steady rhythm, fuck Taeyong 'til his heart feels like it's in his throat, fuck his hole open and fill him with what he needs.

Taeyong doesn't even realise he's hard again until Johnny's touching him again, forgoing finesse to get them both closer to getting off. His make up is smearing on the pillows and Taeyong can't even bring himself to care anymore because all he's getting everything he wanted and more.

There's the press of lips against his neck and that's what breaks him, in the end. Johnny is still _sweet_ about it, peppering kisses on his shoulders while dicking him down _so well_. He's stuttering out words of praise as much as his breath will let him, calls Taeyong _my_ _baby_ , and Taeyong breaks, cries into the pillow, wet and messy.

Johnny must sense it, maybe sees it in the way Taeyong clenches down harder with each sob. He gives up on jerking Taeyong off, swears under his breath as his speed increases, going from long, deep thrusts to short and sharp bursts until his fingers are biting into Taeyong's hips, holding him still as he comes with a groan, filling Taeyong's ass. It's so hot, so warm and wet and Taeyong relishes it, can't stop the happy, hiccupy noises escaping his lips.

"So good, my baby," Johnny says and he's barely softened, still nestled in Taeyong's ass. His fingers find their way back to Taeyong's dick and it's with sure, steady strokes that he brings Taeyong off. 

Johnny's still in him and over him and Taeyong comes with a shudder, full to the brim. It feels like he's being crushed under Johnny in all the right ways, grounded through his second round of aftershocks by the warmth of another body pressed against his back. He always does this for Taeyong, anticipates what he needs before he even remembers he's allowed to _need_ at all. 

Johnny gives Taeyong a second to gather himself before warning, "I'm pulling out now," and Taeyong still whines but at least it's quieter.

He feels liquid, exhausted by the tears and embarrassed by how much it's going to take to clean his face now but that's for future Taeyong to figure out. Even if that's ten-minutes-in-the-future. For now his cock is on just the right side of too sore and the sheets are starting to make him chafe but he can't care when they're like this, wrapped around one another and content. Johnny turns Taeyong towards him, kisses his mouth, his cheek, his forehead, his mouth again, and Taeyong lets himself have this. 

"Thank you," mumbles Taeyong. _Love you,_ he thinks.

"Love you too," Johnny replies and Taeyong smiles, soft and sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry this is a week late tyong i hope u had a gr8 birthday / this turned out way sweeter than i meant it to be / hit me up on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fldx) for more gratuitous sappy taeyong thoughts


End file.
